


[Jondami] Marriage （外星联姻梗）

by Katsukixxx



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx





	1. Chapter 1

01

Jon-El走到长老会给他们提供的“婚房”前还犹豫了一会儿。可他身后的警卫威胁似的朝他逼近了一步，他只好咬咬牙，推开了那扇雕刻着氪星文字的厚重的金属大门。  
“在这儿等着。”他对身后的警卫这么说。警卫倒是听话地停住了脚步，分散开来守在了卧房的门口。毕竟这周边都被下了力场，哪怕是他都无法逃脱，更何况那个从地球来的联姻者。  
他走进房间，反手关上了门。深吸一口气，Jon-El才有勇气往房间中央的那张大床上望去。一个人影在层层叠叠的幔帐中模糊不清。那便是他的婚约者了。  
婚约者。这个词对他而言也未必太过于好笑。Jon-El才出生了17个地球年，按照地球上的美国法律来算，他甚至还是个“未成年”人。他还没怎么体会过“自由恋爱”的滋味，在今天却要代表着整个氪星，与一个地球人结婚了。  
Jon-El从未与这个地球人见过面，怕什么呢，为了氪星与地球的和平，他足足有百年的时间要与这个地球人共处。又或者，氪星与地球的谈判失败了，他们便会彼此残杀。这对Jon-El而言算作解脱也说不定。  
于是Jon-El深吸了一口气——又一次，然后他终于走到了卧床旁边，伸出手拨开有好几层厚的幔帐（他真是搞不懂了，这玩意儿搞的有什么意思），同时心里暗暗期待着，希望至少他们在选择“最优基因携带者”的时候有把长相也考虑进去。他的一条腿压上床铺，感受到了床垫的下陷。倒不是说Jon-El是那种肤浅的只看外表的人，但要是真的得，呃，跟对方做爱的话，他希望能是个让他敢开着灯的对象。拉奥在上，他才17岁！对下半辈子的非自愿性性生活报有点幻想又怎么了！  
等Jon-El真正看清了他婚约者的样貌时松了口气。对方长得不差，能算得上是很好。淡棕色的皮肤配上绣着暗金花纹的白色氪星礼服长袍意外地合适。对方跪坐在床头，双手撑在身后，在Jon-El的视线扫过来的时候又往后瑟缩了一些。黑发棕肤虽然不是Jon-El喜欢的类型，但那双绿色的眼睛瞪着他，长长的睫毛却微微颤抖着，的的确确是让他稍微心动了一下。  
可问题是，从来没有人跟他说过，他的婚约者——Damian al Ghul是个男的。  
“你是男的。”Jon-El心直口快，话说出口的同时就想咬掉自己的舌头。这听起来一定蠢毙了。  
对方没有回应，只是仍旧以威胁性的眼神瞪向他。  
Jon-El叹了口气，不知道是崩溃还是绝望，这两者似乎也没什么区别。他爬下床，果不其然看见床边的AI手里端着一个托盘，上头放着一个他从未见过但有所耳闻的锥形注射器。  
卵床——植入式子宫制造器。  
Jon-El，活了不过17个地球年，人生中已经见过了足够多的大风大浪。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Jon-El握着注射器爬回床上，面对他的婚约者根本说不出话来。  
怎样委婉地说出“我要把这玩意儿塞进你的屁股里”并且不会让初次见面的人感到冒犯？急，在线等。  
罢了，Jon-El的心仿佛都又死了一分，本来就是政治联姻，还有什么“冒犯”不“冒犯”的。如果是个女性婚约者，长老会的那些人现在就都盼着他们俩要操起来了。卵床在男性的体内植入子宫并达到稳定状况需要一个星期左右，这算是给他多“争取”了一些时间来做好心理准备。  
Jon-El看着他仍旧缩在床头的婚约者，又组织了一番语言才开口：“……你可能已经知道了，我父亲是氪星人，我母亲是地球人。长老会认为混血的基因比纯氪星人要更为优秀，于是把我选作了你的……联姻者。”他的母亲曾经教过他，开始沟通的最佳方式是要拉进两人之间的距离。他往床头挪近了一点，看到对方没有躲开着实是松了口气：“我虽然有着氪星血统，但是在地球出生、在地球长大。直到三年前氪星对地球宣布战争……父母亲才带着我回归了族群。”  
“地球是我童年所在之地，我的朋友、我的老师同学们都在地球上。我也不希望看到双方的子民们因为战争而遭受痛苦……”Jon-El犹豫了一下，咬咬牙，“而且长老会以我母亲的生命威胁父亲和我，这种卑鄙无耻的手段……”  
“这房间里肯定装了监听，你这么大声地说出来倒真是不害怕啊？”  
Jon-El第一次听见了他婚约者的声音。Damian al Ghul的声音比他想象中的要低沉得多，咬字清晰，带着一股上流社会的口音。他的语气比起疑问，更像是在看一场好戏。  
“我知道，”Jon-El反而笑了起来，说出这些话让他自己感到轻松了不少，“长老会也知道。”  
Damian al Ghul盯着他看了好一会儿，像是在打量着什么，又像是在检测着什么。Jon-El直直地对上对方的眼睛，那双绿眼睛仿佛能将他看透，他在心里默默地想“自己才是那个有X视线的人”，强撑着没有挪开视线。  
“好吧，”Damian al Ghul以一种检验商品合了格的语气开口，“那我们现在要做什么？”他朝Jon-El手里的锥形器点了点下巴，“那又是什么？”  
“噢！呃，这是……”Jon-El无法抑制地结巴了起来，刚刚在这个年轻人脸上略有展露的成熟气质霎时无存，“这个、这个是一种氪星科技……通过、插入……可以在男性的身体里植入子宫……”  
“你们氪星还有这种技术？”Damian al Ghul不知为什么以一种听了个笑话般的语气说。  
Jon-El的视线往下垂，仿佛对他婚约者长袍下摆的一块花纹起了浓厚的兴趣： “氪星文化并不排斥同性恋，但是在母星毁灭之后，人口增殖成了一大问题……所以……”  
“如果我说不呢？”Damian al Ghul发问，但心里早有答案，“如果我说不接受呢？”  
Jon-El不愿说出口。他沉默着，可这事儿彼此都心知肚明。如果他们俩没法在这个房间内达到“和谐一致”，那么按照长老会的命令，Damian al Ghul不能活着走出这扇门……这个卧室便会成为氪星与地球战争的起火点。  
对方没有吭声，他便嗤笑：“那来吧。”  
Jon-El还没反应过来，Damian al Ghul已经快速地脱掉了长袍下的白色衬裤丢到一旁。线条结实的两条长腿从白色的长袍分叉处裸露出来，Jon-El还晃着神，一只手便伸到了他的面前。  
“给我，”他的婚约者说，“还是你想亲自来？”  
Jon-El瞬间涨红了脸，想也没想地把注射器塞进对方的手里。  
Damian al Ghul看着对方慌乱的样子哼笑了一声，摸了摸手里的注射器，对着上面并不光滑的纹路皱起了眉头：“就没有润滑剂什么的？”  
话音刚落，床旁的幔帐被拨开，待候在一旁的AI从外面伸进来了一个托盘。一管润滑剂端端正正地摆放在托盘上。  
“你们还有这么便利的‘客房服务’？”Damian al Ghul有些惊叹。  
“我不知道！”Jon-El终于出声，他不知道该把自己的视线放在哪里，只好往上瞟向天花板，“我才17岁！我回到氪星社会才三年！根本就没……”  
“17岁？”他婚约者的语气中是毫不掩饰的惊讶了，“他们还真是找了个氪星宝宝来。”  
Jon-El像是被人踩中了尾巴，猛地转回头来，有点儿气愤地大喊：“别把我当小鬼看！”  
“是吗，小处男，”他的婚约者傲慢地笑了，“那你最好给我看好了。”  
与Jon-El刚刚进门时瑟缩在床上的那个家伙简直判若两人， Damian al Ghul往身后叠起来的枕头上一靠，一只手撩起长袍的下摆，另一只涂满了润滑液的手便直接长袍的缝隙中探了进去。对方朝他张开的长腿让Jon-El的视线再次变得无所适从，可在白色床单、白色枕头和白色长袍的映衬下，对方那浅棕色的皮肤格外的引人注目。  
长袍挡住了对方双腿之间的位置，但Jon-El能看到对方的手在长袍的阴影里隐隐约约地动作着。他一时间连呼吸都忘记了。烟花在他的大脑后部炸开来，本质上也不过是个17岁少年的氪星人直到这一刻才真正意识到“性”这个词离他多么得近。不论是男是女，直面这种情色场景都使他面红耳赤。  
Damian al Ghul沾了足够润滑剂的手指没有直接探下去，他先是抚慰了自己一番，直到他的性器微微抬头，才让自己放松下来。他的联姻者，Jon-El，比他想象中的要……蠢的多。这是件好事，总比一个难搞的氪星人要好。但对方也不是一个能够轻视的角色，Jon-El提起长老会时的眼神重新浮现在Damian的眼前，他确信自己在那双蓝色的眼睛里看到了一丝阴霾。虽然省去了自己要接着伪装下去的麻烦，Damian想，但这略为莽撞的性格之后或许也会非常棘手。  
他的手指终于往下探到了自己从未接触过的地方。Damian al Ghul略略深吸了一口气，往紧闭的小穴里伸进了一个指尖。说的时候倒是一副轻松的样子，但Damian自己并没有任何被插入的经验。自他出生起的20年内接受的都是高强度的训练，性事被认为会使人松懈，Damian al Ghul在这方面的经验连他同龄人的平均值都难以达到。  
氪星长老会必定不会想要看到他们的联姻者是被插入、之后还要被怀孕的那一个，毕竟地球在这场谈判中才是劣势地位。Damian al Ghul心理上倒是简单地便接受了自己要被植入子宫的现实，但他的身体可没做好准备。  
经验再少，也不是毫无经验。Damian al Ghul知道比起女性而言，男性需要更加充分的扩张才能适应被插入。更何况……他看了看被搁在双腿之间床单上的锥形注射器，这东西看着也不比男人的性器要小到哪儿去。  
但Damian al Ghul才伸进了食指的一个指节，便再也无法往内探得更深了。他的身体抗拒着外来的侵入，小穴将他的手指吸得很紧。Damian往前倾斜身子，变换手腕的角度，试图尽量将手指伸直，能让插入变得简单一些。他咬咬牙，又往里硬是伸进了一个指节，把自己逼出一声闷哼。  
“我……我可以帮你……？”他沉默许久的联姻者突然说话了。  
Damian al Ghul抬头看向Jon-El，对方仍旧是脸红到了耳根子，但往自己看来的眼神是认真的。Damian还没想好怎么回答，对方还以为他是要拒绝，就自顾自地说了下去：“我虽然没有经验……但是基本的知识我还是有的！也看过……参考视频……”  
参考视频是小黄片的委婉说法吗？Damian al Ghul甚至感到有些好笑。  
Jon-El抬起那双蓝眼睛，接着说道：“我是为了地球才答应这事的，你也是为了地球而来的，那我们……就算是盟友了？”  
好一个盟友，Damian al Ghul几乎要笑出声了，这小氪星人比他想象的还要蠢。  
于是他抽出自己的手指，捡起身旁的那管润滑剂丢到了对方面前，然后往身后一靠，靠在了柔软的枕头堆上，朝对方抬起双腿：“那你来吧。”  
Jon-El的视线随着对方抛出的动作落到了自己面前，落到了那管还沾着Damian al Ghul手指上的残留物的润滑剂上。他深吸了一口气，呼出自己肺部里像熔岩般炽热的空气，拾起那管黏答答的润滑剂，扭开盖子，往自己的手指上涂满了。然后Jon-EL坐在床上，一点点地挪近自己的婚约者。  
Damian al Ghul倒是以一副慵懒的样子躺在枕头堆里。Jon-El不能看他的表情，越看越觉得自己的脸烧得厉害。他伸出干净的那只手，撩开了掩在对方双腿间的白色长袍，Damian稍微勃起的阴茎便跳了出来。阴茎这种东西，虽然彼此都有，但看到别人的和看到自己的总是有不同感受的。Jon-El一时没挪开视线，Damian性器的模样就被他记在了脑子里：稍长、没什么弧度，颜色就像Damian的皮肤一样比自己的稍微深点，完全勃起后的大小或许与自己的不相上下。  
Jon-El 微微晃了晃脑袋，把自己的视线甩开，让注意力重新聚集到下边的那个小口上来。他用稍有颤抖的指尖摸了摸周边的褶皱，便发现他婚约者的大腿以肉眼难以观察到的程度也颤抖起来。还真是敏感，Jon-El不知道为什么感觉自己的心情一下子变得轻松了，他尝试着往小穴内探进手指，却发现穴口紧闭，连一个指尖都不愿让他伸入。  
他正感到有点儿发愁的时候，Damian al Ghul伸下来了一只手，开始套弄起自己的阴茎来。Jon-El发蒙似的盯着对方给自己撸动了十几下后，Damian带着喘息的声音把他拉回了现实：“可以了……你再试试。”  
的确如他所说，Jon-El再次伸入手指的尝试变得轻松了一些。自己的手指在别人的屁股里抽插着也是一种新奇的体验，更何况Jon-El是个优秀的学习者，他很快就能分辨出Damian感到放松的时刻，往小穴内一次性又加入了一整根食指。  
他的婚约者发出一声隐忍的喘息，从他的头顶传来。Damian al Ghul抚慰自己的手收了回去，抓着自己脑袋底下的枕头，把脸侧着埋进了雪白的枕头里。对方的喘息声都被厚实的枕芯给吸收了。  
Jon-El突然感到有一丝莫名地失落。他在伸进了第三根手指之后开口：“你得让我听见声音……”当他在Damian的内部转动起三根手指的时候，对方的腰肢轻微地弹动了一下，于是他接着说，“你要知道……我可没有经验。不然我怎么知道自己是不是弄疼了你？”  
他的婚约者显然是考虑了一番，但最终还是松开了手里的枕头。Jon-El转动手指，满意地听到Damian al Ghul因此而发出低喘。对方带着些许潮红的面色也从枕头底下展露了出来，Jon-El看着他紧闭的眼睛上颤抖的睫毛，一时忘了手里的轻重。指甲尖蹭过柔软的内壁，Damian al Ghul发出一声闷哼，被刺激得几乎要从床上弹起来。  
“可以了！”对方恶狠狠地打断Jon-El的道歉。这点疼痛远远比不上Damian在20年间的训练中会遇上的疼痛，但从未被探索过的内部被陌生人伸入使他变得比平时敏感百倍。  
“把那个塞进来吧。”他没好气地一脚踩上氪星人的肩膀，推促着对方抽出手指。  
Jon-El只好听从他婚约者的话，从床单上拾起被搁在一旁的锥形注射器。哪怕没有经验，但就他所感到的紧致来判断，Damian所经受的扩张还远远不到能接受这个粗细的程度。可既然对方都这么说了，他也只能同意。  
注射器的尖端探入穴口的时候，Damian al Ghul又揪紧了枕头。原本冰凉的注射器被人涂抹上润滑剂后贴心地捂热了一些，但真真正正插入异物所带来的感受仍旧使他难以接受。  
随着注射器的插入，Jon-El听着他婚约者的喘息变得急促起来。他倒是体贴地尽量缓慢地将器械推进，但这也让插入的过程仿佛延长了一百万倍。锥形注射器头部小尾部大的形状让Damian al Ghul无比清晰地感到自己被撑开。  
然后是一阵停顿。注射器似乎已经被完全插入。当Damian al Ghul开始思考怎样“注射”的时候，猛地一阵冰凉的液体充满了他的整个肠道。温度的反差刺激得他没有抑制住的尖叫出声，腰肢向上挺起，后穴急迫地收缩着想要挤出这个玩意儿，却被人牢牢地堵在了身体里。  
Jon-El看着对方通红的面颊和不断摆动的身体，无法控制地联想到那些小电影里被人用玩具戏弄身体的女主角。他羞愧地低下头，更羞愧的是，青春期的性冲动总是突如其来，他感觉自己的内裤绷得有些紧。  
那些冰凉的液体很快像是被身体吸收殆尽般地消失了，Damian al Ghul这才喘过气来。“拿出去！”他大吼着，嗓子都有些暗哑。  
Jon-El面露难色，如果他没记错的话……  
床边传来AI的声音：“注射器需在人体内保留每天8个小时，至少3天。现在是地球时间20:41分。不建议取出注射器。”  
“也就是说，”Damian al Ghul很快明白过来，语气丝毫不再友善，“这玩意儿要在我屁股里待三个晚上？”  
Jon-El点点头，耳朵仍旧是红的。除了因为这种直白的性话题，也是因为他紧绷的裤裆。  
Damian al Ghul毫不掩饰地咒骂起来。这与Jon-El刚开始见到的那个对他有所惧怕的、缩在床头的人，倒真是完完全全判若两人了。  
“你们氪星人设计这玩意儿的时候就根本没有想过要让受体怎么好好生活吗？还是你们氪星人晚上都不用上厕所的？”Damian al Ghul翻了个白眼。  
接着一只手颤颤巍巍地伸到了他的面前，掌心斜向上。  
Damian al Ghul抬头，对上了Jon-El虽然有些躲闪但坚定的眼神。  
“我会照顾你的！我、你……你可以叫我Jon，”他的联姻者这么说，“你可能已经知道我的氪星名字了，但我还有个地球名字叫Jonathan Kent……Kent是我父亲的养父的姓氏——”  
对方毫无头绪地开始乱说起话来，哪怕屁股里有根东西涨得自己难受，Damian al Ghul简直要被气笑了。  
事到如今了才开始介绍自己，这个氪星宝宝该不会脑子有问题吧？


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

美国东部时间04:00，Damian al Ghul在不适感中醒来。  
说是醒来，但他其实根本就没有入眠。塞在他屁股里的那根注射器折磨了他一整个晚上。虽然他从未想过要在氪星的领区里获得放下警惕的舒适睡眠，但后穴里无法忽视的入侵物使他的神经紧绷得如同一根蓄势待发的弓弦，等他因为生物钟醒来，长时间内积攒了过度的疲惫反而让他产生困倦。  
卧室里仍是一片漆黑，即便是人造的太阳光线都还没亮起。Damian一整晚都向右曲着身子，他一边试图舒缓自己右半边的肌肉（同时尽量不要拉扯到下半身的），一边靠他绝佳的夜视能力捕捉到了床边的幔帐正在无风自动，和他右下方一团鼓起的阴影正缓慢地起伏着。  
出于本人自以为绅士和体贴的考虑，Jon-El给Damian裹上了仅有的一床被子，自己蜷着身体躺到了床尾。“我不会感到冷的。”对方自顾自地解释道。而Damian al Ghul只觉得莫名又可笑，这难道是把他当作什么富裕家庭的千金小姐了不成？相见还没有几个小时，这按地球历法来算甚至还没成年的小氪星混血就尽在干一些让他感到愚蠢的事。  
Damian al Ghul又因困倦而稍微放空了一会儿，然后猛地压下一声突然从喉咙底冒出的低喘。他明确地感受到自己后穴里有一丝黏腻。除了第一波猛地射出的冰凉液体外，这氪星注射器还会在夜间缓慢地一次次渗出液体。这也是造成Damian一夜没有合眼的主要元凶之一。虽然那些成分不明的液体很快就被细胞吸收了，但Damian从未经过开拓的肠道根本受不住这样反复的刺激。每一波液体的注入都在考验他的意志力，尤其是最开始的那几次，他甚至需要咬紧下唇才能让那些突如其来的喘息不漏出齿间。  
但好几分钟过后，后穴里的黏腻感迟迟没有消失。鉴于除非是在执行任务之中，Damian al Ghul永远会在凌晨4点钟醒来，一分不多，一秒不少。此刻距离注射器被塞入的时间起过去了七个多小时，他猜想这是能够将注射器取出的信号。  
他是一秒都不想让这东西再待在他的身体里了。Damian的手往下探去。睡前他没有再更换衣物，实际上那小氪星人还没说完那一堆废话，他就直接闭眼躺下当作自己睡着了。在那件白色的氪星礼袍之下他仍是什么也没穿，撩起下摆便可以直接伸进去了。  
这玩意儿居然还会分泌润滑剂方便取出。Damian就算在这种境地下也还有心情作一番“用户体验报告”。可显然分泌润滑剂的剂量不怎么人性化，哪怕被一根注射器塞着，也有润滑剂从后穴里溢了出来，沾在了Damian的大腿根上。  
Damian堪堪抬起左腿，他的大腿根部一阵酸软，但抬起的高度好歹也足够他从前面往后伸出手去抓住注射器的根部了。可没想到过量的润滑剂让他根本抓不住几乎全部没入他后穴的注射器，哪怕指尖掐住了底部的台面也无法拔出，反而在反复的滑落中使注射器上环形波浪形的刻痕一次次地摩擦过原本就已经很敏感的内壁。Damian又咬紧了嘴唇，他感到自己原本就有晨勃迹象的性器正在慢慢抬头，而往下伸去的右手腕已经发软无法再使力。  
就在他这么折腾着的时候，时钟已经缓缓地迈向早晨5时。Damian al Ghul不知道与他同床的那个氪星人何时会醒来，但他仿佛已经能够听见天花板中机械开始转动的声音，再过不久，模拟地球生态的人造太阳光线就会慢慢亮起。Damian的傲气逼迫他一定要在光线亮起之前解决这件事。  
于是他收回右手，重新并拢双腿，转而用左手往身后探去。换了一个施力角度似乎让事情变得简单了一些。Damian能够抓住注射器的根部而不会滑落了。他缓慢地将注射器从自己的身体里抽出，但无论这一过程进行得多么缓慢，注射器上凸起的花纹总是会摩擦过他的内壁。Damian的呼吸变得急促起来，他蜷缩在被褥之下，哪怕下半身衣不蔽体，仍是感到一阵热度从他的小腹涌起，额头上似乎都冒出了细密的汗珠。  
他已经勃起了。  
Damian当然有方式能够抑制自己的性欲，让自己快速地平静下来。但此刻最为重要的还是尽快取出塞在他身体里的这个该死的玩意。他咬咬牙，手上一用力——  
“！”  
Damian的腰部猛地向前挺起，多条环状的凸起迅速地摩擦过他的前列腺，骤然放大的快感让他差一点就喊出声了。他顾不得手上沾染的润滑剂，用右手狠狠地捂住了自己的口鼻，双唇紧着在手掌心里粗喘着气，  
卧室内仍是一片静悄悄的，脚底下方传来的氪星人的呼吸声依然均匀，Damian侧耳聆听着，同时感受着他的后穴随着自己的呼吸张张合合。经过一晚紧密的贴合，他的肠道一点点蠕动着把注射器又吞回了体内。  
Damian闭上了眼睛平复自己的呼吸，却让肠道里那东西的形状、长度在脑海里变得愈发明显起来。  
那氪星人肯定已经醒了。Damian确信。他不为此感到羞恼或尴尬，只想在对方假装清醒之前赶快结束这件事。  
他闭紧眼睛，想着这次一定要一举成功，左手重新探向身后，握住注射器的尾端——  
一只手压下被子覆在了他的手上，就算隔着被褥Damian都能感受到那手掌的热度。他猛地睁眼，Jon-El那双蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中仿佛都熠熠生辉。  
“我可以帮你。你不需要……一个人做这件事……”对方这么说道，嗓音里还带着晨起的沙哑。  
Damian因为那没有一点青涩迹象的嗓音恍神了一秒，对方就已经掀起他的被褥，从Damian的两腿之间伸进手去，温热的手掌覆盖在他的手上。 “等——！”Jon-El握着Damian的手，一边转动注射器一边将它向外拉，很快便将它取了出来。而Damian只剩下尖声喘息的份。  
Damian硬透了。Jon-El收回手的时候肯定也摸到了他完全勃起的性器。  
于是Damian翻了个身从Jon-El手里卷走被子，背对着对方开始抚慰自己。他不再掩饰的喘息声在房间里响起，听起来甚至有些刻意。  
仿佛才清醒过来的Jon-El尴尬得忘了挪开视线。他看着Damian al Ghul很快在自己的手里到达高潮，才想起将手里握着的沾染了对方体温的注射器放在AI伸进幔帐里来的托盘上。一同伸进来的还有一块毛巾，Jon-El还没来得及说话，Damian就迅速地转过身来，从他手里夺走毛巾后又转了回去。  
他们头上的天顶帷幕此刻开始缓缓地亮了起来，人造的黄太阳光线模拟着早晨太阳逐渐升起的亮度变化，床边的幔帐也被拉开。Jon-El深吸两口气： “……我该准备去训练了。”  
对方没有一点回应。  
他接着说：“有浴室，如果你需要清理之类的……”  
对方依旧是背对着他没有出声。训练是绝对不容许迟到的，Jon-El只好下床离开。  
Damian在对方离开后方才坐起身来，将沾满了精液和润滑剂的毛巾丢给AI。他刻意地瞧了一眼，那支注射器已经被收走了。Damian冷哼了一声。  
腿间的黏腻感仍旧明显，他翻身下床，环绕一周却没看到任何门窗。他只能转身对着AI说：“浴室”。  
AI为他指向了房间一角，一扇门才慢慢在墙面上显现出来。  
这样看来，无论自己去哪儿都得给他们汇报行踪，Damian想到，“联姻”不过是说着好听，自己目前的状况跟囚犯又有什么分别。  
但Damian al Ghul不仅没有为此感到气愤，反而饶有兴趣地扬起了嘴角。  
他脱去白色的长袍，随意地丢在了地上，赤身裸体地向浴室走去。  
要是潜入氪星领区那么轻松，自己做出的牺牲反倒显得愚蠢了。  
这或许是自踏上氪星领区的24个小时以来，Damian al Ghul第一次真正地感到了兴奋。


End file.
